


collarful

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Set post Battle City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Bakura returns to Ryou.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	collarful

Bakura's been watching silently for a few hours, leaning against the wall, simply observing.

His host hasn't done _anything_ \- he's just sat there, staring down at his hands, not making a single sound. It's not as if he has to; Bakura has access to every crevice of his pitiful mortal mind, after all. There's no sense in trying to hide through silence.

If it were anyone else, Bakura might think that it's a gesture of defiance. But as things stand, without even looking into his host's mind, he knows it isn't.

"Yadonushi," he finally says, breaking the silence.

His host doesn't reply, still staring vacantly.

" _Yadonushi_ ," he repeats, annoyed now, more insistent. "Look at me."

Turning, his host angles his cold, light eyes towards him, his thick lashes drooping onto his cheeks as he blinks.

Bakura scowls, unsatisfied. "Don't act so betrayed," he hisses. "In the end, all your friends were fine - isn't that right? And you're alive, too - I preserved your life, despite what Malik may have desired." He pauses, and then mocks, "Does that not satiate your needs, your incessant craving for martyrdom?"

His host only shrugs. His feeble mind is placid - Bakura's rooting through it, which he probably knows, but there's _nothing_. Nothing at all.

"You're _weak_ ," Bakura continues, anger rising in his chest, advancing on his host until he's pressed up right against him, looking down at him. "Your body… it's so fragile. It could have been flattened in an instant. And yet you're here, safe from harm. But you have no words of thanks to spare?"

Cracking a smile, his host finally says, "Thank you." Reaching out, he grasps Bakura's hand and lays it flat against his thin chest.

Bakura swallows, his eyes darting from his host's hand to his eyes.

"It wasn't for your sake," he lies through his teeth, uncomfortably aware that his host doesn't believe him for a single moment.

His host offers him an ironic sort of gaze, and then says, kindly, "I know."


End file.
